vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Gregorio Silva
Summary A former soldier and Revenant. After the Great Collapse, from the Birth of the Revenants to The Q.U.E.E.N. Project, he has taken command in order to save mankind. Silva, who determined that the rampaging Q.U.E.E.N. would become a threat to mankind, started a fight to defeat it, and even revived himself as a Revenant to take command. After defeating the Queen, Silva became the Successor of the Brain. Using this power and a great deal of blood beads, he created the Red Mist miasma to keep revenants and any potential of a revived Queen from harming the world outside. Later, the miasma doubled as a barricade against the evolved Great Collapse creatures roaming the world outside. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 6-B Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Statistics Amplification, Immortality (Type 4 and 8. Reliant on the BOR parasite, which can only be destroyed by directly erasing their heart. Will almost instantaneously revive at a Mistle if killed via normal means), Resurrection, Regeneration (Mid. Can very quickly regenerate from slashing attacks that rip through their body, though this is mildly limited), Empowerment (via Focus), Teleportation (via Mistles and the Bloodstained Stake), Cloth Manipulation (via Blood Veils), Healing, Blood Manipulation (via Ichor, Drain Attacks and Leak), Power Nullification and Sealing (via Inhibit), Statistics Reduction and Density Manipulation (via Slow), Paralysis Inducement (via Stun), Rage Power, Creation (via Execution), Resistance to Poison Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Power Nullification, Sealing, Reality Warping, Statistics Reduction, Density Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Blood Manipulation, Mind Manipulation and Madness Manipulation (Type 2. Managed to withstand the frenzying power of 3 of the Queen's Relics at once for a sustained period of time, when a single one of them is enough to drive any normal human or revenant to insanity instantaneously) Attack Potency: Small Country level (Housed the power of multiple relics, putting him far above the Successors. Comparable to the Late-Game Queenslayer) Speed: At least Supersonic (Can keep up with The Queenslayer) Lifting Strength: At least Peak Human, likely higher (Should be comparable to the The Queenslayer) Striking Strength: Small Country Class Durability: Small Country level Stamina: Extremely High (Can tank massive punishment from various weapons. Likely comparable to the Queenslayer) Range: Extended melee range with Argent Wolf King's Blades, at least hundreds of metres with ichor gifts Standard Equipment: - Argent Wolf King's Blade: In-Game Description - A golden two-handed sword wielded by Silva after he turned to frenzy. It retains some of the power connected to the relics and can deliver powerful strikes in a straight line with terrifying speed. Its design suggests beauty nearly swallowed by sheer might and gives its bearer an imperious aura. Intelligence: Skilled in Combat, has served the military and should have a vast variety of knowledge on that part Weaknesses: He is on the verge of frenzy. Tends to be over-aggressive. Note: For a better understanding of how the abilities of Revenants work, please read this blog. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Code Vein Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Adults Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Blood Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Rage Users Category:Immortals Category:Monsters Category:Sword Users Category:Empowerment Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Creation Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Density Users Category:Tier 6